1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic separator for separating particles containing oil out of a gas stream. The electrostatic separator includes an emission electrode and a deposition electrode, and the emission electrode has a front corona region extending into the gas stream and a rear deposition region.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such electrostatic separators are known from the automotive field for separating oil from the gas stream of a crankcase ventilator in internal combustion engines.
During operation of the electrostatic separator, deposits can occur on the deposition electrode, which impermissibly reduce the spacing between the deposition electrode and the emission electrode. Proposals are known for cleaning deposits on electrostatic separators through the use of moving parts.